1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to snorkels, specifically to such devices and methods using flexible breathing tubes for delivering breathable gas, including facilitating breathing while underwater, as well as other uses for such methods and devices. The present invention also relates generally to a flexible hose or tube, and more particularly to a flexible hose or tube which is particularly useful for conveying gases or fluids including snorkels, diving equipment, ventilation hoses or the like, and such hoses that can be installed within various vehicle compartments or machinery which may be characterized by having limited spacing or limited lengths. This invention relates to diving and snorkel mouthpieces typically used while swimming which may be used with or without flexible tubes.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art attempts to create a flexible tube for snorkels are vulnerable to collapsing and buckling during use. If stiffer and thicker materials are used to reduce such collapsing or buckling, the prior art tubes create jaw fatigue and discomfort. The use of a softer material to increase comfort makes the tube more vulnerable to collapsing. Collapsing or buckling of snorkel flex tubes can greatly increase breathing resistance and reduce air delivery while swimming. Collapsing and deformation can also occur during storage to cause reduced flow capacity during use later on. Furthermore, prior art methods for manufacturing flexible tubes can require significantly long cycle times during injection molding that increase production costs and reduce production rates. Prior art flexible tubes lack eye catching styling and/or color contrast.
Prior art mouthpieces for scuba diving and snorkeling create discomfort in the mouth, gums, internal mouth tissues and jaw fatigue. When such mouthpieces are made from a softer material to reduce irritation, abrasion and chaffing to gums and internal mouth tissues, such softer material renders the load bearing portions of the mouthpiece vulnerable to deformation such as buckling, twisting, collapsing and bending out of the intended position when loads are applied to the device that the mouthpiece is coupled to, due to weight and, or drag forces on such device during diving as well as leverage forces created by bending resistance or drag in attached air supply hosing or tubes. Such deformation can cause additional discomfort within the mouth tissues, pressure and deformation on the swimmer's gums and lips, increased jaw fatigue by an actual or perceived need to increase biting tension, reduced water seal, deviated alignment of the water seal portions of the mouthpiece, deviated alignment of airflow from the device the mouthpiece is coupled to relative to the alignment of the airway in the swimmer's mouth, and other problems. The use of a relatively stiff material for the mouthpiece increases chaffing, abrasion and irritation to the soft tissues of the swimmer's mouth including the gums and lips as well as the supporting tissues of the teeth and even the teeth themselves. These problems reduce the comfort, duration and enjoyment of scuba diving and snorkeling due to tissue irritation within the mouth and jaw fatigue in attempting to hold onto the mouthpiece as loads are applied to the device that the mouthpiece is coupled to. In addition, the use of a soft material to provide increased comfort to the teeth under biting pressure reduces the longevity of the mouthpiece as the teeth eventually tear through the soft material, which can cause an inability to retain the mouthpiece and can be a hazard during diving. Also, jaw strain can cause headaches and distraction while diving and can also lead to jaw and mouth problems and, or can be accentuated by jaw or mouth problems including TMJ, tooth pain, muscle strain, or sores and abrasions in the soft tissues of the mouth. Diving mouthpieces that are desired or intended to be sufficiently flexible to be able to collapse or buckle during use, lack eye catching style and color contrast along the U-shaped portion of the mouthpiece as well as along the tubular connection member that connects the mouthpiece to the underwater breathing equipment, such as snorkels, regulators and rebreathers.